T32-supported Immunology and Rheumatology Postdoctoral Fellows will undertake two years of training in either translational research in clinical immunology or in clinical investigation. Applicants for T32 support will be M.D., Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D. degree holders. Candidates for postdoctoral fellowships will be reviewed and selected by a Postdoctoral Committee composed of representatives of the two Rheumatology Divisions. The clinical years of postdoctoral fellowship in rheumatology for MDs, not covered by T32 funding will predominantly consist of attendance at outpatient clinics, as well as inpatient consulting. Following clinical training, trainees will select one of two Research Tracks for their T32 training: (i.) The Clinical Immunology Translational Research Track (Track 1);or (ii.) The Clinical Investigation (Track 2). The training in Track 1 will be available for those fellows interested in pursuing translational research in clinical immunology and will be supplemented with required and recommended coursework. A two-year training program in Track 2 can lead to a Master's of Science Degree, administered through the Department of Health Research and Policy. It is our belief that such formal training is important for trainees who pursue a career in clinical research, to provide a foundation in the fundamentals of clinical trial design, bioethics, data analysis, and other important issues in clinical research. For all trainees in both Tracks, attendance will be required at weekly lectures in rheumatic diseases, as well as a series of lectures on Responsible Conduct of Research. Postdoctoral trainees are expected to attend weekly Immunology Grand Rounds, Journal Club meetings, the weekly Immunology Seminar Series, and the Annual T32 and Immunology Retreats during all years of training. This will provide interactions between the rheumatology fellows and the many other immunology fellows and students involved in research endeavors at Stanford. In the T32-supported years, MD postdoctoral fellows will attend clinic one or two half-days per week, as well as regular research meetings determined by their individual preceptors. We will leverage Stanford's rich environment to provide many additional opportunities for trainees interested in immunology, proteomics, genomics, clinical trials, and outcomes.